


Surprise!!!

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Series: Winter Drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, a bad one thats what, and a big group hug, and keith obviously remembered, because what sort of boyfriend would be be if he forgot?, he gets the whole team in on it, its lance's birthday, theres cake and presents and coran wearing multiple party hats, what else do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: Keith remembers something Lance doesn't expect, and the entire team gets in on celebrating their sharpshooting paladin on his special day.





	Surprise!!!

**Author's Note:**

> A while back [ _right around the time season 6 aired_ ] I had a thing up on my tumblr asking for drabble ideas!
> 
> My dear friend Susan [[@forsakenangel88](http://forsakenangel88.tumblr.com/)] requested a cute domestic klance drabble where the team celebrates Lance's birthday.
> 
> I wrote this a couple days after Lance's birthday this year! He deserves to be celebrated as much as the others <3

# Surprise!!!

 

Hushed whispers and excited giggles filled the hallway towards Lance’s room, until Keith motioned for the group to stop and pressed a finger to his lips.

 

When everyone was nearly silent, Keith stepped into Lance’s room, the only sound coming from the door swooshing open. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness there, his gaze zeroing in on his sleeping boyfriend when they did.

 

Lance was curled up on his side, facing away from the door with an eye mask on. He wasn’t wearing his headphones, but that was because Keith had stayed with him until he fell asleep, before slowly creeping out to gather the team.

 

He crept across the room quietly, and cautiously crept back into the bed. He glanced over to the team waiting in the doorway, waiting for Pidge to give the thumbs up before draping himself over Lance’s sleeping form.

 

“Honey?” Keith whispered, nosing along Lance’s jawline near his ear. “Lance, baby, wake up.”

 

Lance groaned softly, and curled up into a ball beneath him. “Wh’s up?” he mumbled sleepily.

 

Keith pressed a lingering kiss to the sensitive spot beneath Lance’s ear, and pulled the eye mask up and away from his face. “It’s time to get up.” he said in a soft sing-song voice, and wrapped his arms around the beautiful sleep ruffled boy beneath him.

 

“Why?” Lance groaned, and turned his head to meet Keith’s excited gaze with a sleepy squint. “What time is it?”

 

Instead of answering, Keith let his fingers trail up from Lance’s shoulder to his cheek, turning his head to pull him in for a proper kiss. He leaned all of his weight onto his elbow, and while Lance was distracted, started a five second countdown with his fingers.

 

“Happy birthday, baby.” Keith murmured against his lips, just as the lights turned on and the team burst into the room, all screaming “ **Happy birthday, Lance**!”

 

Lance’s eyes opened wide, and he sat up quickly, nearly sending Keith sprawling to the floor. He glanced to everyone with a shocked expression, his mouth opening and closing silently. The entire team was standing there, holding gifts and treats and giant smiles on their faces. Coran was wearing four blue party hats and smiling wider than Keith had ever seen, and Hunk stood beside him holding a blue cake he’d made earlier in the day.

 

He turned to face a smiling Keith last. Lance scoffed fondly and smiled at him. “You remembered.”

 

“Of course I remembered your birthday, baby.” Keith gestured back to the rest of the team with a smile. “We all want to celebrate the day our wonderful sharpshooter was born.”

 

Lance launched forwards, wrapping Keith up in a tight hug. He nosed into the space between Keith’s neck and collar bone with a content sigh. “Thank you.” he whispered.

 

Keith wrapped his arms snugly around Lance’s waist, and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

 

Suddenly, a pair of green clad arms wrapped around the pair, and Keith felt Pidge’s cold glasses against the back of his neck.

 

Then, Shiro’s arm looped over Lance’s shoulder, followed quickly by Allura’s arms around their middles.

 

“Wait wait wait, I want in on this!” Hunk exclaimed. “Lemme just put this cake down!”

 

Coran threw himself at the group with a loud laugh.

 

Hunk joined momentarily, squeezing the entire group so hard that Keith was sure he heard some various bones crack. But it didn’t matter.

 

All that mattered was that Lance was happy. And he seemed to be, if the wide smile pressed into Keith’s shoulder was anything to go by.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My asks are always open on my tumblr! Feel free to drop by and give me an idea at any time <3
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5), and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/)! Come scream at me, I'd love to talk with everyone!


End file.
